Nothing Is Black and White
by FairyGuardianRenee
Summary: As always in the rowdy Fairy Tail, everyone is smiling. All the mages laugh and chat together as they party, perform special jobs, and fight. But what could the powerful magic group do if they were suddenly zapped of all their magical energy, forced to be ruled-along with the rest of the world-by a dangerous enemy? How could they possibly fight? A few OC characters. Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1- Prelude to the War

A young Celestial Spirit wizard was located at a tall chair in the center of Fairy Tail's bar, sitting in a precarious position that radiated gloom and dramatic sadness. This wizard may have been a gorgeous, easy-to-talk-with woman, but her current state of being scared everyone else away but the closest of friends and confidants.

"Having trouble getting a job, Lucy?" Mirajane Strauss, a beautiful, kind wizard who worked at Fairy Tail as the bartender and server, questioned in a sweet, quiet voice. She looked gently down upon the curvy blonde slumped over the bar's counter, a concerned expression donning her face. Mira acted as a motherly figure of the rowdy Fairy Tail guild, when in fact she was just a few years older than Lucy, who was still a teenager.

Lucy whimpered to the polished wooden surface, "No, it's not that, it's just that THEY ALWAYS GO OVERBOARD!" her voice rising in pitch while she lifted her head and scrunched her eyebrows at the older wizard. "Whenever we find a good job, those three always find a way to make sure we aren't paid. In fact, I do believe the mayor of the next town over still wants US to pay THEM for all the damages we caused last time! How am I ever going to be able to pay my rent?"

"I see," sympathized Mira, "well, how about you go on a mission solo? I wouldn't have a problem with it, and I'm sure they won't mind as well. As long as it's not too difficult, I give you my permission." The white-haired girl casted a pointed, knowing look toward the now uncomfortable mage in front of her, knowing that crafty Lucy had sneaked past her and overloaded herself with too many grueling, difficult jobs. Lucy's apartment was cheap, but it certainly wasn't free; she needed the money from any request she could find.

Lucy sighed, graciously thanked her friend with a small smile, and ambled over to the large request board to find a variety of strange job offerings. She cocked her head to left, letting her silky, shoulder-length hair fall to one side. Two particular requests seemed to catch her keen eye at once. One job offered 200,000 jewels to anyone who could act as a therapist for a famous singer that was going through a terrible rough patch, another giving 50,000 jewels for anyone interested in participating in a drinking contest. She zeroed in on the latter, seeing that the proprietors of an old pub were looking for more business, and a few of the boisterous members of Fairy Tail were just what they might need to attract more customers. Lucy shook her head and giggled, tearing the piece of paper from the board and rushing over to a mage whose passion happened to be alcohol, and who was currently finishing off her third barrel of the good-weathered morning.

While Lucy excitedly explained the odd request to Cana, who sighed a "Sure, whatever" in response, Happy the Exceed, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster entered the loud wizard's guild. The latter two were arguing over who would win in a fight, and their quarrel quickly escalated to a small brawl. Soon, the two violent boys were in an all-out war, both damaging various parts—and people—inside the large stone building. Natsu's infamous "Roar of the Fire Dragon" would be frozen into a jagged ice wall by a smirking Gray, but Gray's Ice Make Lance would frequently be deterred from its original path by a powerful fire kick/punch from Natsu.

They continued this pattern, even disregarding Gajeel's threats to bash their heads in when he was caught in the collateral damage of a Flame Elbow, until the frightening Titania, Erza Scarlet, forcibly stopped them. With an angry glint in her dark brown eyes, she rapidly slammed their heads into the hard flooring using only one of her armored hands, causing a small crater in the perfectly formed stone. She reprimanded the muddled pair, reminding them that the guild was shabby and damaged enough already. Grumbling, Gray and Natsu glared at each other one last time before walking in opposite directions. Erza, satisfied, turned and walked smoothly to the bar to ask Mirajane for a slice of her favorite dessert, strawberry cake.

Suddenly, Gray was lovingly glomped from the side by his personal stalker, Juvia Loxar. She sobbed her happiness at his return with her blue-haired head supported by his muscular chest, while he simply tried to wriggle out from her surprisingly strong grip. When he finally succeeded and got up from the ground, dusting himself off, most of his clothes had been stripped off. Juvia gave the young man a classic up-and-down while flushing like a wild strawberry, the light red coloring coinciding well with her choppy azure hair. He seemed not to notice her intense gaze, instead focusing on getting his bones and joints in their correct positions.

While this small event occurred, a certain son of Igneel was making his way over to Lucy Heartfilia, who had been talking excitedly to Cana about the drinking contest that would happen the next day. Natsu threw his arm around the teen's shoulders, greeting her with a large, goofy grin that showed his pointed canines.

"Ack, Natsu, your head is hard as a rock!" Lucy exclaimed as their heads were bonked together by Natsu's rough physical contact.

"That's because it _is _a rock," said Cana, between large gulps of beer. She reached up with her fist to knock on his head, like you would a door. "Hollow inside, though."

Lucy chuckled at the last comment, while Natsu immediately flared up. Hot flames surrounded the hot-head's ripped figure, none burning his body or the minimal clothing he wore. Lucy found it rather stifling to be in his close presence so she silently backed away, leaving Cana to the impulsive fire mage. She sweat-dropped but did nothing else to provoke him, unlike Gray, so he let the tiny insult go. Instantly, the flames disappeared. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lucy stopped worrying over whether the guild would be destroyed. For now.

That is, until the current master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, burst through the wide double doors of the guild entrance. Conversation ceased as all members turned, with stares ranging from curiosity and boredom to fright and concern. The tiny old man was panting, with salty perspiration dotting his chartreuse green skin. Erza flitted to his side, catching the old man when he lost his balance. The only other time he'd been in this condition, everyone remembered, was when he'd almost died from a loss of magic energy.

"Guu… Erza, is…that you?" he drawled, seeming to confused. He sharply sucked in a deep breath as his face puckered in pain. "The—the dark guild Shadow Knight is c-coming. Be… prepared," the man slowly finished, his frail tanned hand falling from the grip of Erza while his onyx eyes seem to empty of all emotion.

Everyone sat in stone silence, not believing what they had just witnessed. But a fraction of a second later, as if they'd just been electrocuted, they responded. Going into a full-scale panic, the wizards started preparing for war. The oblivious townspeople of Magnolia could easily hear the frantic orders being yelled, and they curiously craned their necks, wondering what had caused such a serious uproar in the constantly cheerful group of mages.

A few members—Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts—had known that Shadow Knight would soon make a move to eliminate all of the light guilds, but none had known when, why, how, or _whom. _Now two pieces of a mysterious puzzle were in place: Fairy Tail was being attacked first, and in a very short period of time. The three dragon slayers Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy could already feel a malicious and dark presence; they could smell death charging toward them.

Hope you've really enjoyed this at least half as much as I have! Not too shabby for a first-timer, eh? Please feel encouraged to rate and review; constructive criticism and ideas to improve both my writing as well as this particular story are greatly accepted. This is an interesting and fun story to write so far, and I'll definitely continue this, possibly stretching it out and adding a few subplots and surprises in there somewhere :) Thank you, and God bless!


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting Shadow Knight?

~Summary of Previous Chapter~

_ The infamous dark guild Shadow Knight, a magical group of frightening and powerful wizards, is charging toward the lively Fairy Tail guild. Very little is known about them but their frightening (yet somehow not surprising) intent: to destroy all the light guilds in the land of Fiore, or possibly in even the entire world. How will our favorite mages fare against this new and cruel foe? Will any even make it out of this war alive?_

* * *

Natsu stood outside Fairy Tail's entrance with a stone cold expression plastered on his normally childish face. Instead of roaring with adrenaline-induced excitement, as was usual for the fight-loving salamander, he was silent, remembering Makarov's face going slack after losing his magical energy. Underneath his gargoyle-like exterior, the dragon slayer stewed underneath, promising himself that he would beat down the person who'd done this to Gramps.

Unlike Natsu, all the other mages frantically ran about and took their battle positions, waiting for the enemy to fall into their waiting hands. Erza, Fairy Tail's strongest female, ordered for more securities at one section of the small, rundown guild before beginning to summon her many lethal weapons into the now windy and cold air. Gray and Juvia worked together—perfecting their unison raid—to create ice lances that were of gigantic proportions, using hydro-energy to be sent flying toward enemies at over 10 times their normal speed and power. Lucy meditated quietly in a corner, hoping that she would be able to work in harmonious cooperation with her beloved spirits if she focused on channeling her magic. Levy, Fried, and Jet had left the guild, the first two creating enchantments and solid scripts across Magnolia, putting up both offensive runes to trap members of Shadow Knight as well as defensive ones to protect the town's inhabitants.

The latter had _jetted_ off to find Porlyusica, the healing wizard who lived in a secluded tree house in the East Forest, and ask for her assistance in healing Master Makarov. Wendy had already exhausted her magical energy in trying to help the old man, but her healing magic had not succeeded; the elder Fairy Tail Master had neither recovered his own magic power nor woken from his deep slumber. After reprimanding Jet with a broom for barging into her house without permission, she calmly agreed to go back to the guild with him, also saying she would heal any of the "other humans" if needed. Jet was so grateful for her help that he didn't even comment about their turtle-like speed as they power-walked their way back to the guild, although he did chafe internally.

As they walked on toward the building at the edge of Magnolia, they saw a massive dark blob in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it was a monochromatic group of soldiers, all clad in heavy suits of shiny black armor. Jet and Porlyusica noticed the perfectly synchronized motions of the troop as they marched toward the beloved Fairy Tail guild; the army seemed like one person multiplied. The soldiers walked in a straight path, ignoring the gossiping civilians who wondered who these strange people were. The two mages, concealed by the dense forest, could just make out the Shadow Knight insignia on a large flag being waved in the sky: a long, double edged sword that was black as night, paired with a large silver kite shield with _SK_ in bold calligraphy at the center. After the shock was swept away and their faces set into expressions of grim understanding, they picked up their pace, high-tailing it back to the guild to warn the others of Shadow Knight's close proximity.

When the two finally reached their destination, they found that everyone had been already informed of the dark guild's presence, thanks to the Exceeds' aerial views when flying. Porlyusica glared at the mage who'd forced her to run, now unnecessarily; Jet grimaced and awkwardly tried to laugh it off. Before Porlyusica could find another makeshift weapon, there was a sudden boom as a crater slightly bigger than an average size Magic-Mobile was created in a section of dirt close to the two, sending tremors through the ground and causing them (as well as a few other members) to jump in surprise and fright. While they inspected the dent in the earth, the group noticed that whatever had caused that had been non-existent, or disappeared. There were no aliens, no pieces of the sky, no weapons from the still forth-coming enemy; Fairy Tail as a whole wondered what had exactly happened.

The question was answered in haste as another large crater—this one's diameter equivalent to Droy's waistband (**A/N: I'm so mean ;) truthfully the crater is much bigger**)—was made, right where most of the incredulous magic-users had been standing. If not for their quick reflexes and years of training, they would've all been hit as well.

This time, Erza saw with her own eyes the blow aimed at the Fairy Tail wizards, and she stared at the hole in the ground, drawn to the tall icy spikes inside with a familiar feeling. Suddenly, she recognized the unpredictable and powerful move. Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly, before remembering herself and stopping the embarrassing action.

"Be on your guard, everyone! Someone's shooting us from the skies!" Erza shouted. She was still somewhat shaken, something that not gone unnoticed by the attacker.

"You seem almost _too_ surprised, Erza-chan. Is it possible you'd forgotten about us?" a clear, sweetly musical voice that seemed to have no owner, none that the now frantic mage could identify, said.

The red-haired wizard Requipped into her Soaring armor, taking advantage of her increased speed to leap out of the way as another Energy Shot was fired where she'd been only a second ago. She noted a lightning bullet this time as she watched bolts run through the damaged area like jerking electrified snakes. The young woman landed on another spot of the ground, automatically assuming she'd been a safe distance away; she was surprised to say the least when she was unexpectedly shocked by hundreds of the bright white firebolts. Erza uncontrollably let out a loud shriek while her long scarlet hair started to smoke and most of the skimpy armor she wore was lost through ablation because of the high energy, leaving a ferocious stench in the surrounding wizards' lungs. When the young wizard fell to the ground, unconscious, the swords she had summoned previously rocketed downward and scattered across the ground; her comrades had to dodge carefully as to not be injured by the falling weaponry.

Fortunately, no one else had been hurt by the strange bullet or Erza's sharp blades, but they began to panic for the Titania's life. Who knew if there would be another aftershock? If they got too close they could be electrocuted as well and end up being no use at all, but if they stayed back Erza could die, or at the least be severely harmed. In the end, Laki used her Wood Make magic to grab the unconscious Titania and carry her to safety. Many wizards breathed a sigh of relief, until a shower of those strange bullets imbued with magical energy suddenly rained down, causing their attentions for revert back to the danger ahead.

Many of the mages were caught in a bullet that released a magical, steel net that expanded on contact. They struggled to use magic in order to break free, but eventually realized that any and all attacks were directed back, reflected by a sort of force field in the net. They could do nothing but watch as more of their comrades were quickly eliminated. Bisca and Alzack, sharp-shooters in their own right, could not even find the source of the attacks before they were captured in a bubble with a poisonous force field.

When the smoke from another tiny bomb-type shot cleared, the beaten group of mages stared with aghast, horrified expressions at the damage. Who could have done so much damage in so little time? The answer was in the form of a petite young girl standing before them, two guns gripped in her hands tightly and a dark, grim look on her face.

The child could only be ten years old at the most, yet she carried around an aura of power, intelligence, and arrogance. Her soft, baby features consisted of large, cloudy grey eyes framed by thick, stubby lashes; a tiny nose with a gently curving slope; two full, shell pink lips; and pointed ears whose small diamond earrings were partially concealed by waist-length ringlets of thick lavender hair. They conflicted heavily with her cold expression. The one noticeable feature that hinted at a darker side to this person was the infamous stamp printed on her exposed collarbone: the Shadow Knight insignia, along with a silver _4_ in large, swooping calligraphy. Some stared bluntly, wondering for what purpose the number served. When she opened her mouth to speak, the people instantly became defensive.

"Well, it sure is nice to get a warm welcome, right Marty?" The lavender-haired child glanced behind her, where a dark-skinned man was lounging on a tree branch. None of the shocked guild members had noticed the person's abrupt appearance; their discomfort was added as the stranger suddenly disappeared seemingly out of nowhere, only to surprise them more when his form materialized next to his comrade.

The brawny man looked even more daunting up close. He was all arrogant masculinity, from the large, muscular body and features of his face—slanted obsidian eyes and upturned lips that exposed sharp white canines—to his lazy posture and the more conspicuous staff clenched in his fist. At the tip of the wooden staff was a large white skull, with encrusted crystals in the eye sockets that glowed with dark light.

"…"

"Oi, when I talk you answer me, got it? You're not a deaf robot, so don't act like you can't understand me!"

As the little girl's temper flared, her voice also grew with each spoken word, the volume rising from a mutter to a screech that could shake the ground. The Fairy Tail members, who'd been excluded from the conversation entirely, sweat-dropped at the pivotal mood swing that the female Shadow Knight member had exhibited.

"…yeah."

"Whatever. I guess that's the most I'll get out of you. Anyway," the child whipped her head back to face the Fairy Tail group with a suddenly concerned expression adorning her face and tears filling her eyes, "is Erza-chan okay? I think I may have overdone it with that one Shot."

"Eh?"

* * *

Yep, that's the second chapter. I feel really bad whenever I see that I haven't updated this story until now. I really do have no motivation... Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If there's something you're confused on, feel free to PM me or tell me via review :) I DO promise that chapter 3 will be up in a maximum of two weeks (I'd update it earlier, but I have so many tests this week that I think I'll actually study for once xD). Please review, favorite, share with your friends, etc.; they are very much appreciated! Have a magical day~


End file.
